BOD ABUSE
by PJ el Agodon
Summary: This is a story from the Business Office Division. The reports are the basis for the story, there is not always a known end to what happens here. Joe and Bill take the reports and send out the proper authorities to handle the cases. This is a frustrating job for the guys who are used to being the ones to carry out the investigations. But as always, they give it their best.


**B.O.D.**

**ABUSE**

Joe and Bill had been working B.O.D. for the past two weeks. Some nights were busy and some were slow. Tonight was a slow one so far, with no major reports. That was about to change.

Bill was sitting at a desk filling out the endless paperwork that comes with his job. The job's not bad, the paperwork will kill you, he thinks. Joe had offered to go upstairs to get them some coffee and had just returned with it.

"Here you go Bill, one coffee extra, extra sugar. How can you drink that so sweet?" asks Joe taking the lid off his cup.

"Thanks Joe, just the way I like it. You know, some people have a sweet tooth. Not me, I have sweet teeth!" He smiles at his own joke.

"Keep that up and you won't have any teeth."

Officer Anderson comes from the front counter with a request for Joe.

"Sergeant Friday? There's a woman up front asking to speak with you."

"Thanks, Anderson, I'll be right there. Did she say in what it is in regards to?"

"Yes sir," replies Officer Anderson, "she says it is about a possible case of child abuse."

Joe and Bill exchange looks and both hurry out to the front counter.

"I'm Sergeant Friday, how may I help you?"

"Sergeant Friday my name is Mrs. Edith Kaehler. You spoke at our women's group a while back on child abuse."

"Yes ma'am, I remember."

"At the time you told us we should report any suspected abuse, even if we were not sure.

"Yes Ma'am, it's better to be wrong than ignore what could be a life threatening situation. Are you concerned about someone abusing a child?"

"Well, see, I'm really not sure. But it's bothering me enough, I had to come speak with you. I called the number on the card you gave us, I was advised I could find you here. So I decided to come here in person to speak with you."

"That was the right thing to do. I wish more people would do that. Now, why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what you know. This is Officer Gannon, he'll be taking notes."

Bill gets his notebook out and stands beside Joe at the counter ready to write down her information. Joe has the official form in front of him and begins to fill in the details she is giving him. He asks her full name and address, and assures her that will be kept private at this time. Only if charges are filed will it be needed as a witness statement. She begins to tell him why she is there.

"About six weeks ago, new neighbors moved in next door. They have a little girl about four or five. When they moved in, she had her arm in a cast. I wondered what happened, but I know kids get hurt, not only from child abuse…..right?"

"Yes, ma'am, they do."

"When I met the Mother, I asked her what happened. Sergeant, the Mother had some injuries also. Not real bad, just scrapes and small bruises on her face and arms. She said they had been in a car accident a few weeks before, and they both had sustained injuries." She stops for a minute, gathering her thoughts.

"Yes, Ma'am, go on."

"Well at first I believed her. I mean, why not? I had no reason not too. But I started thinking, her bruises looked fresh. This didn't happen weeks ago. I still didn't do anything, but your talk was still on my mind. Then about two weeks ago I saw the little girl again. This time she had a big ugly bruise on her leg. I asked her what happened, and she said she fell down. I asked her where she fell, and she seemed confused and scared. She started to cry. I didn't ask her anymore. Then I saw her this morning. She had a welt on the side of her face. I know someone is hurting her. I remembered the pictures you shared with us, and that you had said some of those children had died. I had to do something before that happened to her."

Bill is busy writing all this down and Joe is filling out his form.

"You did exactly the right thing Mrs. Kaehler. Can you give me the address of their home?"

She gives him the address and the name of the family.

"We'll send someone out tonight to check the immediate situation, and also turn it over to Child Services to follow up on it."

"Thank you, Sergeant Friday. I only hope that I'm wrong."

"Yes, Ma'am, we hope so too."

Bill and Joe exchange looks. Neither of them thinks she is wrong.

"Will I be told of what happens?" she wants to know.

"Yes , Ma'am, I'll call you personally to let you know. Thank you again for making this report. You may have done a very special service for that child today."

Turning to Bill he says

"Bill, call that in right away, I want a black and white out there now. And get a notice to Children's Service's. I think Dorothy Miller is on tonight."

These are the reports he could do with out. He goes back to his desk and checks his coffee. It's cold, and so is he.


End file.
